Gonna be Back
by bumbleshot
Summary: they truly love another, but they need to part ways. Years later, they moved on with their lives longing for each other. A RyoxSaku fic
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

It was 3 years since she and Ryoma broke up, although they truly love another, they need to part ways. Sakuno isn't the type for physical sports like tennis more likely she's an arts enthusiast and Ryoma is just her opposite. They needed to fulfill their dreams, even if it means doing it individually. They have parted properly, bid their goodbyes and promised that they will keep in touch- but that never happened. It was hard for the both of them to pretend that nothing came in between. They moved on with their lives longing for each other's love.

Sakuno at present is now to be considered one of the world's top models, in just a short period of 2 years she was able to rise to fame. Her glass hour-like figure made her more in demand than any other model making her the center of jealousy. Well its part of the industry she loved and it will not stop her.

Earning hundred thousands for a single project she received made it possible for her to buy and do anything she likes, but there are things that never change, she was still the same humble, generous, polite girl she was once but much clever, and still the little princess of the Seigaku tennis team. And due to her practices and other trainings of a model, she was able to get rid of her annoying stuttering and clumsiness but not her loving feeling for Ryoma

What a beautiful life Sakuno has, Ryoma? How about Ryoma you asked?

Well Ryoma's still Ryoma. After he left Japan, he has been staying in America with his family.

Nothing changed having the same cocky attitude, gorgeous face, and compact body. Being able to win every tennis competition he joined made him a living legend; of course that means a triple number of fans, which always makes him agitated, famous, and rich. Almost every single woman wants him to be her prince but he always declines, saying 'He have someone he loves' but that doesn't stop women from attacking him.

Both have seemed to moved on, but the lingering feeling doesn't fade, and it grows each day that passed…

'I would like to see him/her no matter what the situation is' Ryoma and Sakuno thought in unison even if they were miles apart.

**A/N: **

Got a new story, hope you'll support this one too!..well try my other story too, Stupid Senpais, i'm gonna update soon ;)

thanks and much love to you all! :)))


	2. Chapter 2 : Princess its time to wake up

**Disclaimer:** POT not mine :)

**Chapter One: Princess its your time to wake up!**

"Sakuno-chan! At 10 o'clock is your photo shoot, then you commercial shoot at 1 o'clock" Tomoka her best friend and manager reminded her.

"Hai tomo-chan…mou, it's still 6 in the morning you know!" She replied, Sakuno was still sleeping soundly when tomoka barged inside her room andbegin talking about her working hours.

"Hai hai! It still 6 in the morning saa-chan, an hour to take your bath and dress up, an hour of preparation of your meals, and an hour and a half of travel…" She said sarcastically, tomoka is sure that any moment sakuno would have jump out of bed, her best friend hates to be late in their appointments especially if it's about work.

"Oh shoot! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She jumped outof her bed and immediately took a bath and proceeds to her routines while Tomoka a bestfriend she is started fixing Sakuno's bed with a triumphantly looking face.

When everything's finished and set to place, she drove them to their place of work. Well, our dear Saa-chan does have a car of her own, but she insisted on riding with Tomoka and take care of the gasoline for according to her its much more fun to be with someone during long driving hours much to Tomo-chan's approval.

" Just sleep until we get to the place, it will be another tiring day, I knew you've been doing a lot last night though it was your little break time" Tomoka told Sakuno who gave an apologetic smile in return.

"Mou, Tomo-chan, no need to worry about me. I'll be fine really" Sakuno said although she knows that she really need an hour or more sleeping time, she's been too nervous about her work for today that she lacked some sleep thinking for all possible thing to happen.

"Really?" An evil smile started to form at the corner of Tomoka's mouth.

"R-really"

"Oh I see, so you're planning to work while yawning here and there, oh my god! I hope setsuka-san will go easy on you.. Saa-chan he's very strict I'm telling you" Tomoka half threatened Sakuno which seemed to be very effective for her bestfriend is now gawking at her. "Sleep. Take it or leave it and suffer. Last offer. No Buts" She continued.

"You Tomo-chan, I wonder why did we ever became so close to the point you know when to abuse me. Fine I'll sleep!" Sakuno joked and before she fell into her deep slumber she was able to mutter a thank you to tomoka, in which she acknowledge by smiling back.

To Tomoka, Sakuno is her pride and joy, she knew that even in high school, she's beautiful inside and out. And now she blossomed into more stunning being, her brown, round eyes with long lashes became her asset matching her long auburn locks in which they both have taken care of. They weren't the ordinary type of best friends, they were more like of a sister, and they've been together through good times and bad times; which reminds her of him- the stupid young man who have broken her beloved best friend's heart. She would do anything for Sakuno, to make her happy for she knows more than anyone else that she would do it for her too.

"Saa-chan, hey we're here." She woke her up.

"Mmmm...A-arigatou tomo!" Sakuno said and fixed herself. "It will be another tiring day for the both of us ne?" She continued and got out of the car.

"It will, believe me, let's get going and meet the Setsuka-san; he's that famous photographer I was blabbing about days ago, he's a hottie so be careful" The Tomoka in professional manager tone said.

"Got it Tomoko-san" responded by Sakuno who have just set her mind to professional mode.

_'Tomo-chan sure is professional in terms of our work, she's really the best!'_ she thought.

Upon entering the studio, Tomoka inhaled and exhaled, it was a sign of being nervous which sakuno easily eased with a pat on her back. But she easily composed herself when Setsuka;the said photographer came.

"Hi!, 30 minutes early huh?" He greeted them and offer his right hand for a handshake.

"Hi, I presume you are Setsuka-san?" Tomo said while shaking hands with him.

"Yes I am. Then are you Tomoka-san and Sakuno-san?" He said while looking at each person as he said their name.

"Hai" They both replied._ 'This photographer is an idiot if he doesn't have any idea who saa-chan is!'_ Tomoka thought to herself.

"Now then," he paused for a moment and looked as if discontented which made the girls tensed.

"Ha ha ha! Remove the stiff formalities! Be at ease I won't bite, I swear" He continued and Tomoka sighed in relief while Sakuno chuckled.

"Hey that wasn't really nice ya know?" Tomo said half irritated

"I know, but that's one heck of a face you got." He said teasingly

"A-ano, I'm sorry for breaking the atmosphere but could we please get to work?" Sakuno interrupted them teasingly which earned her a death glare from her Best friend.

"Ah yes, I'm sorry about that sakuno-san, let's get over there and talked about the details" he pointed at a table at the corner of the studio.

"You see, I'm not that cold photographer the media portrays, I'm just serious with work; quite a perfectionist you see, so I would like you to work with me more than the best you can. I want my- I mean our work neatly and elegantly done."

"I see, so what are the details of her work?" Tomoka insisted.

"You'll be covering a in a magazine wearing a designer's clothes" he said.

"Excuse me, but whose designer is it? What does the clothes look like?" sakuno asked curiously yet there is a hint of excitement in her voice.

"My sister's _anne, _and to make the story short she has new set of clothes, a princess themed one. She insisted that it must be you who'll were it else she's gonna tear it apart. And now I know why she chose you... Such a beaut- no- magnificent, elegant woman you are!" He replied.

"Thank you very much Setsuka-san and to your sister too!" She bowed being the timid girl she was.

"Good, the change of clothes are in the dressing room. Wear the white dress with a lot of ruffles and ribbons, you might find it annoying cause its too girly, but yeah whatever." he said and gave tomoka a grin which she just shrugged off.

Sakuno proceeded in the dressing room and let the make-up artist do her make-up and hair;. After 30 minutes she came out and she was ravishing. Wearing a white tea gown with ribbons and ruffles and her hair fixed in a natural looking wave, She looked like she came out of some princess story book. A real life princess.

"Perfect/ Amazing" Tomoka and Setsuka said in unison.

"You can never find another human being to fit that dress perfectly like how my Sakuno did it today" Tomoka said proudly to setsuka which he approved.

"C'mmon here Sakuno-san, pretend like you're a missing princes" Setsuka ordered and a lot of posing orders followed

_-click-_

__-click-__

___-click-___

____-click-____

The photos taken were magnificent even setsuka who was hard to please was so proud that he bet that the photos would go viral. In two days Sakuno's picture will be in the magazine covers and another loads of swooning mean and fan girls are all over her..again.

"Arigatou Setsuka-san! Thank you for your hard work" Sakuno said.

"Sure. honestly, I was gonna do a half-hearted photoshoot today cause I was so pissed with my sister threatening me take a picture of her stupid girly clothes. But you fit them perfectly and you are like some sort of a beautiful scenery and I figured out that it will be a waste if I don't do it" Setsuka said apologetically.

"I see, that was quite a long speech you got there. Anyway arigatou Setsuka-san but we got more appointments to go" Tomoka hurriedly proceeded to the door ignoring the confession he just made. She carried sakuno's bag with her urging her to leave now.

"She's great" Setsuka whispered to sakuno who was rummaging her purse loooking for something.

"I heard _that! _And here, you might need it sometime and she's more than great" Sakuno smiled and handed him a piece of paper with scribbled notes and ran after tomoka.

_'Oh.. Ill thank her someday' _He thought and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Yay another chapter done! thank you for those who read the story and reviewed! thank you so much!

I know I'm not that good of an author but i'm trying my best here :") and so I will deeply appreciate it if you can also read my other story Stupid Senpais :)

much love to you guys! 3


End file.
